Celestial Enigma
by KagomeSere
Summary: Darien is king of vampires. He is still looking for his mate who he had once found and lost in her infancy. Serena is an orphan girl who lives with her abusive aunt and wants a savior. What happens when they meet, once again?
1. Prologue

Summary: Darien is the king of dark, king of vampire to be exact. He is still looking for his mate who he had once found and lost in her infancy. Serena is an orphan girl who lives with her abusive aunt and wants a savior. What happens when they meet?

A/N Well I decided I will write both of the stories first I will write this one and then I will write the other one. Well I hope you like the first chapter oh and I know very weird title but I couldn't think of anything else well I hope you enjoy this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**In Dark Kingdom**_

It was raining heavily outside the dark kingdom. On top of the big palace there were dark clouds. It looked as if it was meant that way because of the way the castle looked. The castle was dark and large. It was situated deep inside the forbidden forest so no mortal could ever come and know there secret.

Though they could defeat the mortals easily they just did not want to waste there time fighting the mortals.

On the top of the castle in one room was the bedroom of the king of these night creatures. The King of Vampires, King Darien.

Darien was sitting in his study room and trying to figure out a way to defeat his enemy, the wolf pack.

Though they were stronger then those pathetic wolves but still they were very annoying and now more because they also built there castle in the forbidden forest on east wing. They owned west and north wing of the forest.

But that was not the only reason why Darien was frustrated. It was one tiny part of it. The main reason was that he had yet not found his true mate. His best friends who were the generals had already found there mates. Heck one of his best friend, who was the mate of his little sister Rei, was going to be a father and he was one thousand years old yet he still has not found his mate. Well sure one thousand year isn't that long for a vampire infant one thousand is counted as 1 year old for a vampire but what can he do for him it is like forever and forever means a lot in vampire lifetime.

There was a knock on his door.

Darien gave a frustrated sign "Come in"

As the door opened a tall young vampire came in with short blonde hair came in a bowed to him. Darien gave a signal and he got up.

"Darien there has been some problem in the woods" stated Jadeite

Darien looked at Jadeite "What kind of problem?"

"Well one of the vampire saw some mortals in the south wing" Jadeite said

"So what mortals are always coming at least in south wing which is why we don't go there much" he said not understanding what Jadeite was trying to say

"Darien um that vampire also said that there were some wolves and they smelt the smell of mortals and-"

"Oh no don't tell me they went there" he asked with horror

"Well they did" Jadeite said

"Damn it!" he cursed and looked back at Jadeite "Fine go get Malachite, Zoicite and Nephrite we must stop them before the mortals sees them"

Jadeite bowed and went to tell the other guys.

Darien growled and sat down in his chair. Damn those wolves, he thought angrily.

It was not that they really cared about those mortals, the problem was that if the wolves try to kill the mortals then the mortals would now about there existence and that was something he did not want.

With one frustrated sign he got up and went to get his cape and tuxedo. Usually he didn't wear tuxedos and stuff, he only wore his king garments and his armor but if he wore that and went outside he would attract attention which he did not want.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hall every one were seated.

Nephrite was sitting in a couch with his mate, Lita sitting in his lap and leaning against him. Beside him was sitting Malachite with his mate, Mina sitting beside him. On another couch Zoicite and Amy were seated and beside them was sitting Rei munching down chips hungrily. They were all watching a program about there own kind in mortal entertainment thing called t.v.

"OH! This is all bullshit no wonder mortals are damn scared of us its because of these stupid shows!" Lita said angrily, Nephrite caught her before she did any damage to the tv and Ami immediately changes the channel

Mina looked at Rei and smiled "Geez Rei I have never seen you munching down a food and especially a human food" teased Mina

Rei glared Mina "Well I am sorry but what can I do my baby craves for it"

Mina giggled and shook her head. She loved teasing her. Mina was Malachite's mate. Though she did not know the girls before they became mates of the bestfriends but when Ami, Lita, Rei and her met they just…clicked together.

Suddenly Rei's mate, Jadeite came in fast looking a bit upset.

Rei stopped munching down and looked at her mate.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked

Jadeite looked at his mate and came closer.

He hugged her "Nothings wrong just a little trouble" he said standing up again "Guys trouble at south wing"

Just as he said that the guys got up and when they sensed Darien coming they took position.

Darien came there and at first looked at the generals then looked at the girls.

"Girls we have to go those stupid werewolf packs are at it again if you need anything just call Andrew lets go guys" he commanded and the generals obeyed following him outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was still heavily raining outside. Darien and the guys clothes were water proof since it often rained.

When they reached near south wing he told the guys to split and look for those damned wolfs while he looks alone to.

As he was walking looking both sides trying to find any wolfs who would give a surprise attack, but nothing.

After two hours of looking Darien got raining, though the raining had stopped.

'_Found anything guys'_ he telepathically asked Jadeite

'_No Dare no clue those bastards must have taken off' _he replied

He signed _'Dammit fine! Go, get the other guys and go to north wing I am coming' _he commanded and heard Jadeite saying yes telepathically.

Darien got angry, here he thought he could vent his anger on those pathetic wolfs but apparently he was wrong.

Groaning he turned to leave but a very faint crying noise caught his attention. Though it was very faint and was coming from deep in the forest but he could hear it because of his abilities.

Darien thought of leaving it but his instincts just took him over the faint crying noise.

When he stopped he looked down and saw a little bundle wrapped in silver blanket.

"_A baby?!"_ he thought incredulously

He sniffed and understood it was a mortal child but why the hell was she in the forest in a rain but there was something in her scent which was different, he didn't know why but he was drawn to her for some reason. Shaking his head Darien was about to turn to go but then noticed the glowing red eyes and snarling noise caught his attention.

He took in the scent and froze, it was a wolf and it would sure attack the baby, but why does he care it was a just a pathetic mortal child who would get eaten by the damn wolf as if he cared. Let the child be devoured for all he cared, he thought.

Darien almost jumped when he heard his vampire side growled at him for even thinking about it in his mind. He was shocked, in all his life (which was pretty long…) his vampire side never, repeat NEVER reacted for thinking that way about any mortal child why now.

He was extremely confused, when suddenly the wolf jumped and launched itself to eat the child but before he even knew it he jumped in, took the baby and slashed the wolf for even trying to harm it.

When Darien landed on his feet he was even more confused. Why the hell did he just save the girl? He didn't know why but he just felt the pull to save her. Darien shook his head, he was going crazy why would he feel towards some stupid mortal child.

He signed now what could he do with this child now. Well he could always drink from her. He thought pondering on that thought and this time he did jump when he heard his vampire side growl even more dangerously.

He got mad, what was wrong with his vampire side today. He was about to place her back on the grass but then as sudden breeze passed him sending him the scent of her again. He froze, he brought her more closer to him and sniffed her more.

He felt his body paralyzed

"She was his mate…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Well how was it good, bad? I thought pf writing this and if I get chance I shall write the other one too. I know I know very lame tittle but I couldn't come up with anythin**__**g more I just had to post this story.**_

_**Well I hope you liked this chapter of my newest story**_

_**Bye**_

_**KagomeSere**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'****m happy you all like it here is the second chapter of 'Celestial Enigma' hope ya all enjoy.**

**Celestial Enigma**

Chapter 2

Darien stood there stupefied, he couldn't believe it, and after a thousand years with no hope of finding his mate, here he was finally holding his mate in arms.

Darien blinked, thinking and hoping not that this would be a dream, since if it was he would surely break down, he brought her more closer and sniffed her again. After sniffing her for the 5th time he was sure she was his mate he gave a small smile. He finally found his mate.

He slowly tugged at the silver blanket and gasped when he saw her. She was very adorable little girl. She was very tiny and had heart shaped little face. Her face telling itself she would be very beautiful when she grows up, but that was not that made him gasp. What made him gasp was her hair color. It was extremely different. It was the strangest color, she had silver and golden turf of hair. Half of her front hair was golden as if the sun kissed it and the other half was pure silver as if the moon was shinning in her small half turf of hair. It was really strange, he had never seen anyone naturally born with two colors and golden and silver.

Very weird and beautiful indeed. Most of the times, as far as he knew, mortals could get these type of hair by dyeing half of their hair with another color for style but his mate was a mere infant who looked like just new born so it was impossible that someone dyed her hair.

Then something hit him, if he was a new born then where was her parents, why the hell was she in his forest since he knew that mortals were afraid of this forest unless someone left her. He felt himself want to rip whoever abandoned his little helpless mate. If he wasn't here she would have been the next meal of the darn wolf.

He growled causing the his little mate to whimper. He looked at her face again as she stirred and he gasped again her eyes, they were also different, her eyes were crystal blue eyes with tint silver mixed with them, contrasting.

Darien knew his mate was different, different and special, he knew it since her hair and eyes and also her aura. It was very different. Her aura was very…very…divine or something he couldn't describe it but knew she was special.

Another thing caught his eyes. Something golden on her neck. He moved the blanket more and saw a small golden heart shaped pendant around her neck and on it in silver cursive letter written _'Serena' _

He came back to senses when she was whimpering again. He looked at her eyes and saw they were filling with tears. She was scared.

Smiling he slightly he hugged her more

"Do not fear I will protect you…my Serena…" he whispered slightly

She looked at him with her little innocent silver blue eyes for a moment and closed her eyes, snuggled more against his chest and fell asleep. As if understanding him and trusting him.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Suddenly something flashed. He could have sworn he saw a golden crescent moon flash on her forehead for a moment.

He shook his head, he was so happy that he finally found mate that he was seeing things.

Smiling he covered her with her silver blanket again and headed for north wing where his generals were waiting he knew they were since he was pretty late.

xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in North

Jadeite was pacing back and forth, Darien was 30 minutes late. He was never late, he was the one who always arrived early.

"What's taking him so long he is always early" said a annoyed Jadeite

"Do you think he committed suicide" asked Malachite ridiculously, which earned him three smacks on his head.

"Oww I was just kidding" he said

"You should really keep your opinions to yourself Malachite" said a deep voice

Everyone looked to see Darien coming out of the woods holding a silver bundle.

There eyes widen, not because of the bundle but because of the scent. It was a mortal.

"Hey Darien why are you holding mortal baby" asked Zoicite

"Do we get to drink form her mortal babies are tasty" said Malachite

Hearing that Darien gave a dangerous growl. Everyone jumped hearing their king growl

"Hey Darien why did you just growl we just said we would want to drink from"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" said Darien dangerously

"But Darien" started Malachite but stopped in middle sentence because of the growl Darien gave.

Jadeite signed, by Darien's reaction he could tell that Darien wouldn't leave the baby so he suggested

"Come on guys he must have a reason now lets get going the girls will be getting worried"

Darien then leaded the way and the others, a bit confused, followed him.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**In the Castle **_

The girls were seated on the couch when their mates came inside.

The girls got up and hugged their mates. Rei, not seeing her brother come in was about to ask to Jadeite where he is but then Darien came in.

They were also shocked as the guys were before when they saw he came in with a child not just a child but a mortal child

"Uh Darien why did you bring a human baby here" asked Mina

"She is mine" was his only reply

"Oh so you are going to drink from her but its not nic"

He growled and said "I am not going of drink from and NEITHER WILL YOU ALL"

Everyone were shocked by his reaction and there was a awkward silence. Finally Rei went infront of Darien looked at him. Everyone held their breathe since Rei was the hot- tempered girl they waited for her outburst.

"Can I hold her" she asked politely

Darien and the guys even girls were shocked of what Rei said.

"May I?" she asked again and Darien looked at his sister before giving Serena to Rei.

Rei took her and gasped looking at her. Her hair was golden and silver mixed. Rei smiled

"She is beautiful and different…" she said "What's her name?"

"Serena" Darien replied

Suddenly Serena stirred and opened her silver blue eyes, when she saw an unfamiliar face she immediately started crying. Darien panicked and took her and she stopped crying, she snuggled more closer to him, as if not wanting to be separated from him again. At this he smiled, feeling proud that his mate trusted him.

The generals were baffled so were the girls except Rei, she smiled as if she understood everything.

"She…she likes you??" questioned Jadeite

The other girls and boys hovered over Serena, well over Darien too since he holding Serena.

"_She is the one isn't she bro"_ asked Rei telepathically

Darien eyes widen for a minute but smiled and replied also telepathically

"_Yes…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Well what do you think I know the ending was crappy **__**but I didn't know how to end it and this chapter was stupid I hope you enjoyed!!!**_

PinkSlytherin: Well you just have to wait

sailormoon0630: Well here it is tell me how it is

MoonGoddessMagic: Thanks

raye85: Well here is you answer I hope you enjoyed it

rabbit16: Yea I guess she does have a little growing up to do lol well I hope you like this

Artemesia-Hime: Well you gotta leave it with cliff hanger since there is no fun without it well review awayyy

_**Well I hope you like it bye till next time**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, please do NOT kill me or else you may never find out the twist. I couldnt update cause well I didnt know what to write, how to write this chapter actually but seeing so much interest Im writing this. **

**Here is the 3****rd**** chapter, enjoy.**

**Celestial Enigma**

It had been 3 years now. Little Serena was 1 year old but she was growing up a bit fast then normal. She would walk now and talk, could form sentences a bit and was extremely smart for a 1 year old girl. She would understand if someone is lying and was very mischievous also. She was angelic, really and very innocent but if she dislikes someone then that's something. Just few days ago Saori, a vampire of his kingdom, had came. Saori flirted with him a lot but that's not why Serena got angry. What happened is that when Saori saw Serena, she called Serena stupid and well misbehaved with Rei, Serena was attached to him and Rei, so Serena somehow, knocked white paint on her, she still didnt know where she got that from but Saori's hair and clothes were white and because of their pale face, she looked like a zombie. Okay they were vampires but vampires are so much better than zombies.

And little Serena, even though she is only 1 years old, caught the eyes of many male vampires. She was beautiful, she looked like a little fallen angel. Her eyes and hairs were enchanting. Her hair was now upto her little back, and her eyes were more beautiful now. Her eyes were silver and in it there was goldenish. Her eyes sparkled and looked like a mixture of gold and silver. Darien got jealous each time anyone would be staring at Serena, even though she is only an enfant.

Serena was also very attached to Darien, a lot attached. She wouldnt do anything without him. Of course Darien was also happy that his mate liked him. He was also overprotective of her. Serena shared Darien's chamber. Everyone had been shocked cause. Darien never let anyone in his chamber. Everyone were shocked but Rei wasn't cause she knew why.

There were hustle and bustle in the dark kingdom. Yep hustle and bustle, it was not that common in dark kingdom but there was. It was because tomorrow was little Serena's 2nd birthday. She was gonna turn 2. Even though it was rare for their kind Darien still did it. Serena was like a little sunshine and she liked colors a lot. Her eyes always sparkled if she saw something colorful so Darien threw her party, though it only consisted of his best friends and their mates, Serena love colors. Darien also started laughing and is always in great mood, he would even joke sometimes. This changes on Darien shocked everyone. Heck Lita had once fainted when she saw him smiling and in good mood. The boys had been also shocked.

Serena was playing happily on Darien's lap while Darien was looking over report about the wolf pack. They were disturbing again.

Darien signed, they were seriously annoying. They had hunted another human. Thats wasnt the main problem but they had hunted the human in THEIR territory and humans were getting suspicious. Its not like they were afraid, nope but its just annoying and it would be disgusting to kill them. They were vampires but they were not that savage.

Thump

He then heard Serena crying. He looked and saw that she wasnt in his lap but she was on the floor crying.

He immediately picked her up and tried to make her stop crying but he couldnt. He panicked, he hated seeing her cry. When she still wouldnt stop crying he panicked even more.

'_Did she hurt herself when she fell' _he thought

Rei then came in and saw Darien's panicked face and Serena crying.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked

"I dont know, I was distracted and she fell. She hasn't hurt herself but she is still crying. I dont know what to do" said Darien panicky

Rei just shook her head, boys. She took Serena in her arms and her eyes widened a bit.

'_Impossible, how can she. She is just a ordinary human isn't she' _thought Rei as she stared at the crying baby.

"Whats wrong?" asked Darien when he saw her eyes widening.

"Nothing nothing at all" Rei said but Darien wasn't convinced

Rei then whispered something in Serena's ears very slowly and she stopped crying.

"What did you say to her Rei?" asked Darien

"Nothing Dare, here take her" Rei pushed Serena in Darien's arms and immediately went so Darien couldn't question her anymore

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay I took a common twist from the SM series which I think some people understood. Hmm did anyone understood or got a hint what happened to Serena? I dont think so. Im gonna explain it in the next chapter but feel free to guess. This was a catching up chapter which is why this chapter is super short but I promise the next chapter would be long.

_**Must read**_

**Can anyone suggest me a name for the wolf-pack? I cant keep calling them wolf packs. It sounds weird. Darien's kingdom is called Dark Kingdom. **

Bye for now guys, hope you guys liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**No one yet got the twist right but someone got the half of it. Here is the 4****th**** chapter of Celestial Enigma. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also people **

**Important Note: I noticed my error and now Serena is 2 years old, gonna be 3 years old in the birthday party. **

**Also I chose the name for the wolf pack. Its 'The Moonlights', suggested by CharmedSerenity3, thanks for the suggestion. Now on with the chapter.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Celestial Enigma**

Chapter 4

**Rei POV**

I instantly gave Serena to Darien and went out of their as fast as I could. No need to tell him now. How can she, a mere human, have that power. Only special type of persons could have that power like vampires, wolfs and other supernatural creatures but not mortals.

When I had touched her I saw a vision

_Flashback_

_It was dark, and raining hard in the woods. Green eyes could be seen. She could see Darien standing somewhere far. _

_Darien looked distracted and the figure with green eyes immediately attacked him before she could warn. _

_End of flashback_

Was it a premonition? I had no idea but most of all that was bother me was how can a mere human had a vision or premonition. She was only a human infant.

I have to investigate about with the fire, if it ever gives me information rightly. It always gives me some incomplete or weird visions that I cant figure out.

Just as I was going to go to the fire place I stopped when I saw the boys all together. They looked a bit serious.

"What's wrong guys?" she approached them

"Nothing the Moonlights are in our territory again and troubling also, if we dont go then they might expose us to the mortals" said Jadeite, handing Jane, our 1 year old daughter, in my arms.

"Wait!" I shouted "Are you all going?"

"No, Darien is going there first and then we all go with our troops" replied Malachite

Rei's eyes went wide

'_Could it be? Could this be the premonition that I had, no, I cant let Darien go'_

"Darien, um I dont think you and the guys should go..." I said

"But why Rei?" asked Darien

"I think you should stay with Serena, cause, cause I just have a intuition that you shouldnt go thats it! Please dont go!" I begged to the guys

"But Rei the Moonlights are disturbing so we all need to go" said Jadeite

"I dont care! Darien and you guys are definately staying. Just send the troops only!" I shouted

"Ok ok fine Rei, I will stay and so will the guys. Zoicite do and tell the troops we dont be going, they will only go" said Darien and send Zoicite

I sighed

Suddenly I heard Serena crying. Before I could even open my mouth Darien immediately ran to her room. I followed him and saw Serena crying, her little fists rubbing her eyes.

Darien took her in his arms and she stopped crying immediately and snuggled against him, wrapping her little arms around his neck.

Darien looked confused but he looked relieved that Serena stopped crying. He patted her back and after some time Serena fell asleep in Darien's arms.

When Darien tried putting Serena in the bed she would start wailing but would stop wailing if Darien kept her in his arms.

I smiled "Darien she wants to stay with you, she thinks you might leave her"

Darien's eyes went wide but then became soft again. He sighed and then sat down on the bed with Serena in his arms.

"Why dont you stay here with Sere, I will call you over when the troops" I said smiling then I left the room.

But one thing was still bugging me, how can a mere mortal like Serena have visions. I must find out.

Looking one last time at Darien and Serena I start heading to the fire room.

_**In the fire room**_

"Sacred fire! Tell me why Serena has supernatural powers! Who is she! Tell me her secret!"

As she was chanting she saw a vision

' _A figure was standing alone. Shimmering silver. She could see the figure holding a bundle in hand. The figure was talking to the bundle. Before she could see who the figure was a strong gust of wind pushed her away'_

My eyes went wide as I felt something push me. Then I noticed the fire was far from me and was in the wall.

"That's a first. I never crash this way in any visions before. Its like a force doesn't want me to know about her"

Before I could try it again I hear screams.

I go down and see that the troops came back but very bloody. Half of the troops looked almost dead.

Jadeite and the guys were bringing the troops.

"Rei, go call Darien!" Jadeite said

I went to Darien's room.

"Darien the troops came back and they dont look so good" I said

Darien got up and with sleeping Serena in his arms went out.

I followed Darien also

When I reached there again, they were talking.

"What happened?!" asked Darien to the leader of the troop.

"Your highness this was a trap. They were all prepared and they have also increased powers. It was mainly to lure you so they can kill you my lord, I heard the king of the Moonlights saying that"

"I see, ok, Zoicite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Malachite, girls and go help the troops. The servants cant do it alone" commanded Darien and they obeyed.

Darien then stared at me.

"You saw this vision didnt you Rei, which is why you stopped me?" asked Darien

I stared at Darien, should I tell him it was Serena who saw the vision or not?

"Rei?"

"Yes, I did"

"Ok, now with the girls go help the guys" he said and went in the chamber along with Serena

I couldn't tell Darien about Serena's power, not until I figure it out first. With that decided I went in the fire place to find out more.

I dont know why but I am getting this feeling that something will happen tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Here is the chapter 4 guys. Please leave a review, the reviews make me happy. Also I seriously need a beta reader. Anyone willing?**

**In the next chapter or in chapter 6 Serena would be separated from Darien. Stay tuned and keep guessing how she will be separated from Darien.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is the Chapter 5 and**

**Kudos to **_'TropicalRemix' _**who guessed it right!**

Chapter 5

Rei POV

It was Serena's 4th birthday today

Darien hasn't left her side at all since the morning

I still hadn't been able to figure out what Serena was but since her vision I am close to her all the time to see the next time she has a vision. I knew I should tell Darien that his mate has visions but I couldn't, I couldn't tell him until I figure it out myself on what she was, Darien would be worried so until I figured it out myself, I couldn't tell him

I tried reading the fire again but the same vision came, a silver shimmering figure was leaning over Serena, talking to her and then again, a wind would come and throw me away.

I wont be able to read the fire again today though since Darien and everyone else in the Palace are very busy today for Serena's birthday. Darien even told me to not to do any work today cause it was her birthday. Of course this declaration caused everyone in the Palace to be quiet happy but even though every in the Palace was quiet happy, I could not help but feel like something was going to happen today, something big

It has been bugging me that something is going to happen but I couldn't pin point exactly what. Heck I couldn't even check out the great Fire since Darien declared no one should work today

'_I hope it is just a false alarm and nothing big happens, god help me, if something big happens then I wont be able to forgive myself…' _with one last thought I left the room

Hoping that for once, my intuition is wrong…

Normal POV

"Happy Birthday" sung everyone surrounding Serena

Serena was sitting on top of Darien's laptop as she blew on the candle. Darien could not stop smiling. His mate was happy today. He could feel her happiness seeping through their connection that he had realized he had between each other. His love for his little mate surpassed all reason. He still couldn't believe he was fortunate enough to have found her.

Already she had him wrapped around his fingers. He always kept her around his sight to make sure she was safe. His love for her was now that of a father's love of a daughter, he had a feeling after she would grow up his love for his mate will become something else but for now, either way he loved her and would fiercely protect her

When Serena, in her adorable fashion, smudged the cake on his face, everyone around him tensed but when Serena giggled Darien let a little smile and everyone was shocked. Little Serena had their alpha wrapped around her finger even at such an early age.

Darien smiled but then he got worried when he saw Rei's face. She wasn't very happy, she had a worried look in her face.

He put Serena in Lita's arms and went to his sister. Rei looked alert when he came but she followed him none the less.

"Rei what's wrong?" asked Darien to his little sister

"Nothing…I just have a feeling, kind of an intuition…but never mind, celebrate your mate's birthday" said Rei

Darien smiled but left

Just as he came to Serena and picked her up, suddenly a guard came running in

"Your Highness, we have a problem, they are coming to attack us!"


	6. Chapter 6

**By the way in this story, the vampires, aka Darien and the Co will have powers, which I will show the list at the end of the Chapter. By the way Serena is _3/Three _years old. I wanted to correct that error.**

* * *

"Who are they?" askedDarientensed

"The wolves, they have started to invade your highness" said the guard

Instantly, the Generals and everyone else in the room froze up.

Anger seeped inDarien; it was his mate's birthday and today is the day they decided to invade. They will suffer for interrupting his mate's time for celebration.

"Fine then, Rei, take care of Serena" saidDarienhanding Serena to his sister

Jadeite also handed Jane to Rei in her other arm

"Don't worryDarien, we won't let anything happen to her" said Amy smiling

Dariennodded and then looked at his best friends and his Generals

"Let's get this over with then, they will wish they never invaded my kingdom" saidDarien

After whichDarienwent away, followed by Jadeite, Nephrite, Malachite and Zoicite left, along with their army

"Think they are going to be okay?" asked Mina

"I don't know, I am hoping so" said Amy

Rei's bad feeling had increased double time but she kept telling herself that everything would be okay

_'I hope so anyway' _thought Rei

"Want me to take little Janie? Your hands are full, literally" asked Lita, at which Rei nodded and gave away her daughter to Lita

"Your gonna have fun with your Aunt Lita, won't you?" asked Lita to Jane as she walked

Serena yawned and Rei noticed that

"I am going to go and put Serena for a nap" said Rei and started walking off

As she entered the room, she laid Serena in her bed

Rei turned to go out the room when she heard Serena cooing. Rei turned around and looked to see Serena standing up and her hands all stretched out towards the moon outside the window

"No, don't do that, you can get hurt" said Rei and put Serena down

Rei turned to leave but when she heard a noise, she turned again and froze in surprise. Serena was sitting in the bed but there was a silver light surrounding her, which seemed to shine from the moon?

"But how?" wondered Rei, but before she could understand, Serena flicked her hands slightly and Jane's ball, which was on the bed, started floating at which Serena giggled

"You are not normal at all are you? What are you?" asked Rei, after getting over her shock and shook her head, the girl kept constantly surprising her

She then laid her down

"Go to sleep" said Rei

Serena yawned again and was asleep

Looking at her one last time, Rei left the door, not noticing a shadow lingering…

* * *

As Rei came in the room, she froze as she saw Lita, with Jane, Amy and Mina's looks

"What's wrong?" asked Mina

"Do you want the good news or the horrible news?" asked Lita

"Start with the good news" said Rei, suspicious

"Well, the good news isDarienand the guys will probably be very safe…" said Mina

"How do you know?" asked Rei

"That's related to the bad news; because we have a very strong feeling they lured them away as a distraction tactic" said Lita

"Why do you think that?" asked Rei, her voice rising alarmed

"Because one of the servants just let us know, the castle is under attack, we are under attack!" said Lita

"What?" said Rei "Damn it, I knew something bad was going to happen but nothing like this" hissed Rei

"What do you mean?" asked Amy

"I had a bad feeling but nothing concrete" said Rei "Mina, take Jane and find a safe place, we will try to hold them back" said Rei, Mina was the only one out of them that didn't have any active, special power, she resented it sometimes but she had gotten used to it

"But-!" Mina tried to argue

"No Mina, Rei is right, you should go and protect Jane and yourself" said Lita

Mina reluctantly nodded and taking Jane, left. Seconds after Mina left, they heard growling. Suddenly, few wolves came out of no where. Lita electrocuted them, Amy flung them away using water and Rei, though taken by surprise, threw fireball at the wolves.

"I will go check on Serena" said Rei and ran away

Rei almost, ripped the door off and ran in too get Serena but, to her shock, Serena was no where in sight and the stench of were wolves were obvious

"No…this can't be happening…" whispered Rei in shock

"Rei!" she heard a shout but right now she was in shock, how could she be so careless and leave Serena alone like that?

"Rei! Oh there you are,Darienand everyone came back, they figured it out it was a trap since there weren't that many of them there-wait, what's wrong" asked Amy confused at the look of Rei

"Serena is gone, they took her when I left" whispered Rei

"What?" shouted Amy in shock "Are you sure?"

"She is not here, I don't know how I can faceDarien" said Rei

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Do you have the little brat?" asked Diamond as he looked at his minion

"Yes your highness, we have his mate" said the man "What do we do with her? Shall we kill her?"

"No, that would be too easy death for Darien's precious little mate" said Diamond "Lovely weather tonight" said Diamond looking outside, where there was a storm brewing with rain "Leave her there, she can die a very slow death and my revenge against Darien will be fulfilled" said Diamond smirking

"Sir, you do know, now that you have taken his mate,Darienwill come after you after he finds out" said the man

"He was after me anyway, this will just make it more fun, take her away and leave her, make sure she is a good distance **away **from their Castle" said Diamond

The man nodded and walked away

* * *

A man, in his 20's was walking home; he had been coming home from work when he froze as he heard a faint cry

He went towards the source of the sound and was surprised to see a 3 years old girl who was crying

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Who left you here in the rain?" asked the man

As he took her up, he was shocked at how

"Let's take you somewhere warmer" said the man

* * *

**And so the story begins**

**Here is the powers list:**

**Normal Vampire Powers that everyone has: Super Strength, Super Hearing, Super Speed and Shape Shifting**

**Special Power list=**

**Rei: Pyrokinesis**

**Lita: Electrokinesis **

**Amy: Hydrokinesis **

**Darien****: Telepathy, Geokinesis and can also control plants on earth, Shield.**

**Mina and the Generals don't have any other special power list**

**Serena's powers, some she will gain when she is older, are: Telekinesis, Photokinesis, Visions/Premonitions, Astral Projection, Element Control & Manipulation**


	7. Chapter 7

Power list=

Serena: Photokinesis, Telekinesis, Premonitions, Astral Projection, Element Control & Manipulation

Normal Vampire Abilities: Super strength, Super Speed, Super Hearing, Shape Shifting

Special

Darien: Telepathy, Geokinesis, Shield, Controlling and manipulating plants and animals.

Rei: Pyrokinesis

Lita: Electrokinesis

Amy: Hydrokinesis

This is a short chapter but after this we are doing a time jump

* * *

It was storming cats and dogs outside the Dark Castle. A day which had started with such joy and happiness had crumbled immediately in just number of hours. Today was suppose to be the greatest day in the Castle. The king had been very happy...but all fell down. There seemed to be a solemn atmosphere, that seemed to haunt the Castle. Deadly silence had encased in the Castle. Because their King's mate was missing.

_Flashback_

_Cursing, in a fowl temper, Darien walked in, followed by the Generals. He couldn't believe he played in their hand and went their while they had attacked his own Castle._

_Luckily, when very weak wolves attacked them, they had an inkling something wasn't right and came back. Imagine their surprise when they came back and saw the pack attacking his Castle._

_It didn't take them long to finish of the wolves who were attacking the servants and their mates._

_He was irritated that he had to stop Serena's birthday party for a distraction. Sighing in relief, now that the foolish danger was over, he went in the living room. Expecting the girls and Serena to be in there._

_But when he and the Generals went their they got a shock. The girls were there alright, they were sitting but the way they were was alarming. Lita, Amy and Mina were sitting but they obviously looked very distressed. They looked paler then usual and they had their head down. But it was Rei who looked the worst. Rei looked incredibly distressed and, if it was possible for their kind to cry, then Rei would be crying right now. This alarmed Darien and Jadeite._

_In a blink of an eye, Jadeite ran to Rei, at seeing his mate in distress._

_"Rei honey, what's wrong?" asked Jadeite_

_Darien also walked towards his sister, while the other Generals also hovered over their mates_

_"Darien, I'm so sorry..." said Rei looking at him remorsefully_

_"What do you mean Rei?" asked Darien, confused_

_But the more quiet and distressed Rei looked, the more alarmed Darien and agitated he was becoming._

_It was then he noticed, something important was wrong, something, someone missing._

_"Rei, where is Serena?" asked Darien, eyes widening._

_When they didn't answer him, he became livid, anger starting to bubble, as well as worry._

_" .she? Tell me" asked Darien again, his patience thinning. Seeming to run out._

_"She was sleeping, and Amy, Lita and I, we- we were defending ourselves. So when I went back to check on her…Darien, they must have heard of her and came here for her, because she wasn't there they took her!" said Rei, feeling mortified._

_Darien froze at this, his eyes wide and in shock._

_The Generals froze in terror as well and looked at Darien in fright._

_"What do you mean .her?" said Darien furiously "You were suppose to protect her, keep eye on her. I told you!" he said, walking closer, rage peaking_

_But Jadeite, troubled, stood up and stayed between his mate and Darien. Because he knew how Darien would react, they all reacted possessively when it came to their mate._

_"I'm sorry Darien, I didn't want to lose her, you know that. I feel terrible" said Rei looking at Darien, guilt evident in her eyes._

_"You feel terrible? She is 3 and in the clutches of that bastard Rei! I lost my mate because of you. After waiting decades, I lost her!" shouted Darien at Rei_

_"Don't raise your voice at her! She probably did her best" said Jadeite protectively_

_"That's fine Jadeite, you're protecting your mate. But I was doing the same too, but the one time I couldn't, the one time I trusted my sister to do that. That was a mistake" said Darien in a brusque, cold tone._

_Rei seemed hurt by his comment but didn't say anything, already full of regret and ignominy._

_"All 4 of you, don't just stand around, out. Go, find her" said Darien looking at the General "And take the army as well. I want you all to search every inch of the Kingdom and bring her back, do you hear me?" commanded Darien_

_They left in blink of an eye, and a grave silence enveloped the Castle…_

_End of Flashback_

They had search high and low, every inch to find their future Queen, but nothing was found. They couldn't distinguish her scent from the stench of the wolves, which made the search hard. Not a sign, and yet she was somewhere out there. Enraged, the King went to encounter Diamond, the Leader of the Pack. But the fight didn't bring any resolve. He had told him she had died. This infuriated him and if it hadn't been for his army, which had held him back, he would have killed Diamond.

It was storming cats and dogs, a reflection of the somber mood in the Castle. They had lost their Queen and the laughter of the King.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere far away**

Kenji walked in, while shielding the girl in his arms from the rain. She was crying while he was trying to calm her. He was still baffled by her hair colour, he had never seen a child, well a human child, with natural blond and silver hair. It made him seem that she must be special.

He had at first wondered what was her name, but then he got his answer when he saw a silver pendant on her, on which it was encrypted '_Serena'_

A woman with brown hair, looked up and frowned when she saw her husband carrying a girl

"Why the hell are you carrying that girl?" asked Ikuku Tsukino, frowning

"I found her in the rain Ikuku" said Kenji looking at the girl

Serena had calmed down and stopped crying. Kenji smiled at her, feeling charmed.

"We are not keeping her Kenji" said Ikuku, displeasure evident in her face

Kenji glared at his wife. Usually he let her have his way, but this time he wouldn't.

"Yes we are. **I'm **taking the decision and she is staying!" said Kenji with finality in his tone


End file.
